zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Divine Beast
History paragraph I've made the most recent changes and the summary prevents me from fully elaborating on the changes I made, so I moved the "summary" here. Including is not necessary—they unearthed the beasts and the guardians. There wasn’t a larger group of objects they unearthed.. that was it. “Including” is not needed. Them being unearthed was not the omen that coincided with prophecy—the increase in the number and strength of monsters appearing was the omen. They were called “Champions” not The campions. Removing the word “the” again for this reason. Link had no command over the champions nor the beasts. Though he was a champion, this article is about the beasts. Their only role with link was keeping his back during the battle—that was it. He had no connection to these other 4 other than they were also champions. Not saying his role isn’t important (duh, it’s link) but his interaction with the HISTORY of the divine beasts is nothing more than checking in with the other champions tasked with controlling them 100 years ago. Present day, he works on them as noted in the section above. Also some minor grammar edits. :Hi Jmh363905, thank you for your contribution and for opening this discussion, edit warring is not tolerated on Zeldapedia. Yes, they where called "Champions", no problem with that, but the Champion(s) term is also a title, that's why "the" was added, for example, Daruk is the Goron Champion. I just do not agree with the change about Link. Link was already the appointed Knight of Zelda, and when King Rhoam created the Champions group, Zelda becomes the commander and Link becomes the Hylian Champion, then Rhoam selected the four pilots. I mean I do not agree with the chronological implication/mention (that was also an issue on the Champions article yesterday), for the rest it is OK, I agree. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I would suggest you watch the video of 100 Years Ago (youtube.com/jmh363905). The king said "we dubbed the pilots Champions". he didn't say "the Champions". If we were talking about a specific one like in your example, that's fine, but we're talking about their title in general. They were called Champions. Link was an appointed Knight, yes, and he was a champion. He did not command the other 4 though. They were working autonomously on their own with commands coming from the princess. Link is shown stopping by and visiting with the 4 pilots, but being part of the commanders they took orders from is a far reach for me. Is there another change about link you're referring to? I think that the "History" of the divine beasts is trying to get to heavy focused on link, and his role in the history of them was limited. He was one of 5 taking commands from princess. I shy away from not mentioning him at all, but it's worth noting that if he did go unmentioned, it wouldn't detract from the history of the beasts, and that's the focus here. Just afraid it's getting too convoluted with info that is better placed (or perhaps already exists and can be found) elsewhere. I will copy the current version and modify it as I would like, and we can go from there if you want? I Just want to help. I don't do much editing here or on Wikipedia, but I try to be accurate and precise. I think that we can iron this out and come to a final version of the "History" section for the divine beasts and better inform the public at large :) This is what I'd prefer it say, myself. We can use it as a jumping off point. I will also have notes at the bottom explaining some choices in wording. Some of it I admittedly need help with improving, so let's just jump in: Many years ago, it was foretold by the fortune teller that the return of Calamity Ganon was inevitable. This sparked a search for the fabled ancient Sheikah relics—the Guardians and the four Divine Beasts. Many believed them to simply be a legend but their discovery made Ganon's return a reality for them. Knowing this, King Rhoam formed a group of exceptionally skilled warriors called Champions. Commanded by Princess Zelda, four elite warriors were selected from across the kingdom and were tasked with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts to assist Link, Princess Zelda’s chosen Knight and a Champion selected by the Master Sword. One hundred years prior to the events of Breath of the Wild, while the Champions were making preparations to seal away Calamity Ganon, he reappeared and devastated the Kingdom of Hyrule by taking control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, killing four of the Champions in the process. I've removed the included in this. I speculated on the discovery making it a reality, so it can come or go, but I think that you're hung up on the discovery being an omen, which it wasn't. But the discovery definitely made things real for them at that point and I think that's the point you're trying to make. The king, not the people and the king, but the king decided to get a gang together. Their actual task was to help link when the time came, not to take orders from him, so I added link in there but made his role clearer--he was the one being assisted by the 4 other champions--at Zelda's command. Something I wanna bring up is they say that he was her chosen knight, and I get that, but in the memories between the two that you recover, there's a lot of talk about how the master sword chose link and makes me wanna say that it was only because the master sword first chose him that he was then chosen, so was it the master sword letting him wield it that made him a champion or was it an appointment? I wanna say the sword earned him the appointment, so we can definitely talk about that cause I'm intrigued. It's a start I think. What your thoughts? :Of course I know well the King Rhoam cut-scene... :) My thoughts... a long discussion and issue for eventually just a minor syntax point surely due to a sentence not well expressed or understood, leading not to well understand each other on a precise point while we agree with everything else of course! WiseAdventurer (talk) 01:09, April 7, 2017 (UTC) So using that above as a base, what would you change about it? You can break it down sentence at a time or however best conveys cause I wanna bang this out :) :I forgot the "including" point. In fact they presumably did not only discover the Guardians and the Divine Beast but also other Ancient Sheikah technological objects such as Ancient weapons, equipment, materials, etc. WiseAdventurer (talk) 01:15, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I will concede the including point because I can't say for certainty that the shrines they discovered weren't unearthed as well. They could have been dotting the landscape already, but they could have also been unearthed, so because of that I concede that including should stay. What else? I only want to help, don't presume me rude :) But because I don't know of any other source of ancient equipment and weapons besides Robbie, I don't want to go so far as to say they found weapons and materials. The only ancient materials one would find would be parts from the guardians that were broken beyond repair I would assume. But because shrines could have been unearthed, I'll still concede "including" to stay. :Yes about the Shrines. About the Ancient and Guardian equipment, there are info on their description. Concerning King Rhoam's decision after the discovery, I do not well remember if this precisely appears during the Rhoam's cut-scene, but it deals with a coincidence of both the relics discovery and the prophecy. I think you agree with it too but it is another small syntax issue to well understand. WiseAdventurer (talk) 01:26, April 7, 2017 (UTC) What about this: Many years ago, it was foretold by the fortune teller that the return of Calamity Ganon was inevitable. This sparked a search for the fabled ancient Sheikah relics, including the Guardians and the four Divine Beasts. Many believed them to simply be a legend but their discovery made this legend a reality for them. Realizing this, King Rhoam formed a group of exceptionally skilled warriors referred to as Champions. Commanded by Princess Zelda, four elite warriors were selected from across the kingdom and were tasked with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts to assist Link, Princess Zelda’s chosen Knight and a Champion selected by the Master Sword. One hundred years prior to the events of Breath of the Wild, while the Champions were making preparations to seal away Calamity Ganon, he reappeared and devastated the Kingdom of Hyrule by taking control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, killing four of the Champions in the process. I still don't have "the" in the place it was before, but replaced it with "referred to as Champions" to negate the need for it. I did use "the Champions" later on though because I think it is more appropriate here. I have a minor in English and grammar has always been my little pet peeve. lol. It doesn't reflect in this discussion because I'm trying to make sure I press publish in time so that I don't overwrite your potential reply (if that's how it works--I'm not sure, I'm a n00b, but still wanna help) : Do not worry, English is even not my mother-tongue, I cannot pretend to be fluent. Yes, this is much better since more understandable. So I am going to publish with the formatting: Many years ago, it was foretold by the fortune teller that the return of Calamity Ganon was inevitable. This sparked a search for the fabled ancient Sheikah relics, including the Guardians and the four Divine Beasts. Many believed them to be simply a legend but their discovery made this legend a reality for them. Realizing this, King Rhoam and the people of Hyrule formed a group of exceptionally skilled warriors referred to as Champions. Commanded by Princess Zelda, four elite warriors were selected from across the kingdom and were tasked with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts to assist Link, Princess Zelda's appointed Knight and the Hylian Champion selected by the Master Sword. One hundred years prior to the events of ''Breath of the Wild, while the Champions were making preparations to seal away Calamity Ganon, he reappeared and devastated the Kingdom of Hyrule by taking control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, killing four of the Champions in the process.'' Is it OK for you? WiseAdventurer (talk) 01:44, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I have two suggestions: The king and the people didn't form the group, but I'd be open to this change: "Realizing this, King Rhoam and the leaders of the various tribes of Hyrule formed a group of exceptionally skilled warriors referred to as Champions. " Also, the champions weren't going to seal ganon, but battle him. Zelda is the one with the sealing power, so how about this: "...while the Champions were making preparations to battle Calamity Ganon..." :Since it is an article about the Divine Beast, this History should remain short, so I am OK just to mention King Rhoam only for the group formation. About the second point, I did not pay enough attention, you are right. OK, published. Thank you for your help on this article! :) WiseAdventurer (talk) 02:12, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I thank you very much for being open to discussion about this!! I love the new changes and I am content! I hope you are as well. I implore you to go check out my talk page. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jmh363905 I uploaded some paintings I have from a talented artist in California. He is currently working on a commission for me that is based on breath of the wild. I am a huge fan. I live and breathe Zelda lol. So if you need any help with anything in specific, direct me to the right page and I'll do my best to help!! :(We were both editing at the same time, I am leaving two answers, above and here) :You're welcome as well for further contributions! Yes he is very talented, I am curious to see what he will paint about Breath of the Wild! WiseAdventurer (talk) 02:12, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Head back over to my talk page. I uploaded my markup sheet for him. One of hundreds of screenshots from the switch I sent him lol. He's occasionally sending me on tasks to get all angles of shrines and towers and guardians and such. I'm excited to get my first sketch from him.